cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kyledude788/K-Pop
Ok. I'm gonna show you my outside besides Vanguard Cardfight. I'm gonna show you a popular genre called "K-Pop" which is also called Korean Pop Music. It's very popular in the beginning of 2009. So, I'm about to show some K-Pop boy groups (B), girl groups (G), and solo aritst (S) in alphabetic order. Kinda like a playlist. I'll show you 3 music videos and 6 soundtracks for each groups. Now, here they are. If you have any question, that will be fine. And you can tell me who is your favorite member (groups only). You'll see mine when you see this symbol (<3). (If you want to learn more about the group or the member, I'll give you a video of it) 4Minute (G'') 4Minute (Korean: 포미닛) is a five-member South Korean girl group formed in 2009 by Cube Entertainment with music singles and albums released primarily in South Korea and Japan. The members of the group are Nam Ji-hyun, Heo Ga-yoon, Jeon Ji-yoon, Kim Hyun-a, and Kwon So-hyun. The group debuted in June 2009 with its first single, "Hot Issue", and in December 2010, it released its first Japanese album, ''Diamond. In 2011, the group released its first Korean full length album, 4Minutes Left. Members: *Jihyun *Gayoon <3 *Jiyoon *Hyuna <3 (NOTE: She is the girl from Gangnam Style) *Sohyun ''HuH ''' '' Volume Up '' '' Is It Poppin? '' '' Other Songs #'''Hot Issue #'For Muzik' #'Mirror Mirror' #'I My Me Mine' #'Say My Name' #'What's Your Name?' After School (G'') After School (Hangul: 애프터스쿨, Japanese: アフタースクール, often stylized as '''AFTERSCHOOL, often abbreviated as'' A.S.) is a South Korean girl group formed by Pledis Entertainment in 2009. They were known as the first group to debut with a unique admissions and graduation concept in Korea, where members are added or withdrawn in a natural manner. The band consists of eight members: Jungah, Jooyeon, Uee, Raina, Nana, Lizzy, E-Young and Kaeun. Graduate member Soyoung graduated from the group in fall 2009, Bekah officially graduated from the group in July 2011, and Kahi graduated in September 2012. Members: *Jung-A *Juyeon *U-ie *Rania *Nana <3 *Lizzy *E-Young <3 *Kaeun <3 *Soyoung (graduated) *Bekah (graduated) *Kahi (graduated) <3 Because of You '' '' Shampoo '' '' Flashback '' '' Other Songs *'''Ah *'First Love' *'When I Fall' *'Diva' *'Bang!' *'Virgin' Ailee (S'') Amy Lee (Korean name: '''Lee Yejin'; Hangul: 이예진; Hanja: 李藝眞, born May 30, 1989), better known by her stage name Ailee (Hangul: 에일리), is a Korean-American singer under YMC Entertainment, a South Korean record label. She released her first single, "Heaven", on February 8, 2012. ''Heaven ''' '' I Will Show You '' '' U&I '' '' Other Songs #'''Evening Sky #'My Love' #'No No No' #'Rainy Day' #'Scandal' #'I'll Be Ok' B.A.P. (B) B.A.P (Korean: 비에이피; an acronym for Best Absolute Perfect) is a six-member hip-hop South Korean group formed in 2012 under the management of TS Entertainment. On January 26, 2012, B.A.P made their recording debut with the single "Warrior", followed by the release of their debut EP, Warrior in February 2012. Members: *Yongguk *Himchan *Daehyun *Youngjae *Jongup *Zelo <3 ''Warrior ''' '' No Mercy '' '' Oneshot '' '' Other Songs #'''Power #'Stop It' #'Crash' #'Rain Sound' #'Coffee Shop' #'Punch' BEAST (B'') '''Beast' (/ˈbiːst/; Korean: 비스트; stylized as BEAST or B2ST) is a six-member boy band from South Korea, formed in 2009 by Cube Entertainment. The band's members are Yoon Doo-joon, Jang Hyun-seung, Yong Jun-hyung, Yang Yo-seob, Lee Gi-kwang, and Son Dong-woon. Beast has released one Korean full-length album, six Korean mini-albums, one Japanese full-length and various singles. The group's debut release was in October, 2009, when their first mini-album, Beast Is the B2ST, was made available. They then released their first full-length album, Fiction and Fact, in 2011,[1] receiving their first triple crown on M.net's M! Countdown for their lead single Fiction. In the same year, Beast made their Japanese debut with the release of the single, Shock (Japanese Version). Members: *Doojoon *Hyunseung *Junhyung *Yoseob <3 *Gikwang *Dongwoon '숨' (Breath) '' '' ''Fiction ''' '' Beautiful Night '' '' Other Songs #'Midnight ' #'''Shock #'Mystery' #'Oasis' #'When I Miss You' #'I'm Sorry' BoA (Best of Asia) (S'') Kwon Boa (Korean: 권보아, Chinese: 權寶兒/权宝儿, Japanese: クォン·ボア, born November 5, 1986), commonly stylized and known by her stage name '''BoA', which is a backronym for Beat of Angel, is a Korean singer, active in South Korea, Japan, and the United States. She is referred as the Queen of Korean Pop. ''Eat You Up ''' '' Only One '' '' The Shadow '' '' Other Songs #'''Disturbance #'Touched' #'Energetic' #'Hurricane Venus' #'Smile Again' #'Tail of Hope' EXO (B'') Exo (stylized as '''EXO'; /ˌɛks ˈəʊ/ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key EKS'''-oh'']; Korean: 엑소) is a South Korean-Chinese boy band produced by S.M. Entertainment. Formed in 2011 in Seoul, South Korea, Exo comprises twelve members separated into two subgroups, Exo-K and Exo-M, performing their music in Korean and Mandarin. Their name was taken from exoplanet, a term referring to planets outside of the Solar System. Members: EXO-K (Music Video on the left) *Suho *Baekhyun *Chanyeol *D.O. *Kai <3 *Sehun EXO-M (Music Video on the right) *Kris *Xiumin *LuHan <3 *Lay *Chen *Tao ''History '' '' '' '''''MAMA '' '' ''Wolf ''' '' Other Songs #'''Machine #'Angel' #'What is love' #'Baby Don't Cry' #'Peter Pan' #'Heart Attack' f(x) (G'') f(x) (/ˌɛf ˈɛks/; Korean: 에프엑스) is a South Korean girl group formed by SM Entertainment in 2009. The quintet consists of Victoria, Amber, Luna, Sulli, and Krystal. Their name is a backronym in which 'f' stands for 'flower', while the 'x' stands for the female chromosome 'xx'. The group made their debut on September 5, 2009, with release of the digital single "LA chA TA". f(x) released their first EP ''Nu ABO in 2010 to growing popularity. Their released their first studio album Pinocchio in 2011. The lead single off the album "Pinocchio (Danger)" gained their first music program win and was their first song to win the triple crown. Members: *Victoria *Amber *Luna *Sulli *Krystal <3 ''La chA TA ''' '' Danger (Pinnochio) '' '' Electric Shock '' '' Other Songs #'''Nu Abo #'Chu' #'Hot Summer' #'Let's Try' #'Step By Me' #'Beautiful Stranger' Girls' Generation (SNSD) (G'') '''Girls' Generation' (Korean: 소녀시대; So Nyeo Shi Dae) is a South Korean girl group formed by S.M. Entertainment in 2007. The nine member group consists of Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona and Seohyun. In Japan, they are known as Shoujo Jidai (Japanese; 少女時代). The group gained attention at the beginning of their career with songs such as "Into the New World" and "Kissing You" but it was not until 2009 when they gained significant popularity with their hit single "Gee", which would be named as South Korea's "Song of the Decade". The group solidified their place in the Korean music industry with follow-up singles "Tell Me Your Wish", "Run Devil Run", and "Oh!" from late 2009 to early 2010. In 2011, after a series of activities in Japan, the group returned to the Korean music scene with "The Boys", which was released in three languages: Korean, Japanese, and for the first time, English. In 2010 alone, the group sold more than 11,730,000 digital albums and singles collectively. The group's immense popularity in their native South Korea has earned them titles "The Nation's Singers" and "The Nation's Girl Group". The Sisa Journal named the group as the most influential entertainers for the years 2011 and 2012, making them the first female idol group in history to make the list. They have also been listed as #1 on the Top Female Singer's list for 4 consecutive years in a row (sans 2nd half of 2011 at #2) on the Leespiar Popularity Survey in Korea. Asia Today placed the group at forty-four on the 50 Korean Power Leaders list in 2011.[9] Forbes also revealed the group were most powerful entertainers in South Korea for the year of 2011. Member: *Taeyeon <3 *Jessica <3 *Sunny <3 *Tiffany <3 *Hyoyeon <3 *Yuri <3 *Sooyoung <3 *Yoona <3 *Seohyun <3 ''Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) ''' '' The Boys '' '' I Got A Boy '' '' Other Songs #'''Into The New World #'Kissing You' #'Gee' #'Oh!' #'Complete' #'Mr. Taxi' Infinite (B'') Infinite (Korean: 인피니트, Japanese: インフィニット; stylized as '''INFINITE') is a seven member South Korean pop boy group under Woollim Entertainment, which is also home to other talents such as Baby Soul , Jisun, Tasty, and Nell. The group consists of 7 members: Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Woohyun, Hoya, Sungyeol, L, and Sungjong. The group is known for their highly synchronized dancing as well as the 'Scorpion Dance' in their "Before The Dawn" MV. With 2011 being their breakout year, Infinite continues to become successful and gain more popularity amongst other idol groups in both South Korea and Japan. Members: *Sungkyu *Dongwoo <3 *Woohyun *Hoya <3 *Sungyeol *L (MyungSoo) *Sungjong ''Before The Dawn ''' '' Paradise '' '' The Chaser '' '' Other Songs #'''Amazing #'Man In Love' #'She's Back' #'Feel So Bad' #'Tic Toc' #'Julia' 'KARA (''G) '''Kara (Hangul: 카라, Japanese: カラ, often stylized as '''KARA) is a South Korean pop girl group formed by DSP Media in 2007. The group is composed of Park Gyuri, Han Seungyeon, Nicole Jung, Goo Hara, and Kang Jiyoung. The group's name comes from the Greek word "chara" (χαρά, lit. "joy"), which they interpreted to mean "sweet melody".' '''Members:' *'Gyuri' *'Seungyeon' *'Jiyoung' *'Nicole' *'Hara <3' '''Pretty Girl '' '' Pandora '' '' Lupin '' '' Other Songs #Mister' #'Jumping' #'Honey' #'Step' #'Rock U' #'Wanna' K. Will (''S) Kim Hyung-Soo (Hangul: 김형수; born December 30, 1981), better known by his stage name K.Will (Hangul: 케이윌) is a South Korean ballad singer, vocal coach, dancer, songwriter, composer, and actor. K.Will first became known in South Korea through his single “Dream” in “A Love to Kill” OST, released in 2006. A year after his single and 5 years after as a trainee and a vocal coach, he released his first album “Left Heart” in 2007. Then, after two years, he came back with a successful single, "Love 119," in December 2008. This was followed by a mini album “Dropping the Tears” in April 2009 and his second album “Miss, Miss and Miss” in November 2009. K.Will has a great deal of collaborations and drama soundtracks to his name, and has proven his ability to rap and dance. ''Please Don't ''' '' Love Blossom '' '' You Don't Know Love '' '' Other Songs #'''We Never Go Alone #'Butterfly' #'Marry Me' #'Lay Back' #'I Need You' #'Fade Out' SHINee (B'') '''Shinee' (/ˈʃaɪniː/ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key SHY'''-nee'']; Korean: 샤이니; Japanese: シャイニー; more commonly known and stylized as SHINee) is a South Korean contemporary R&B boy group under the management of SM Entertainment.[1] Formed in 2008, the group consists of Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, and Taemin. They made their debut on May 25, 2008 on SBS's Inkigayo with their single, "Replay". Since their debut, Shinee has released three full-length albums (with one being a separate double-album release), four mini-albums, one live album and various singles. They have also won many awards, held three concert tours and starred in their own reality shows. Shinee is considered to be a fashion icon having started the "Shinee Trend"[2] and are known for their highly synchronized and complicated dancing. Members: *Onew *Jonghyun *Key *Minho <3 *Taemin '''''Replay '' '' ''Lucifer ''' '' Sherlock (Clue+Notes) '' '' Other Songs #'''Ring Ding Dong #'Juliette' #'Dream Girl' #'Hello' #'Why So Serious' #'AMIGO' SISTAR (G'') Sistar (Hangul: 씨스타, stylized as '''SISTAR') is a South Korean girl group formed in 2010 under the management of Starship Entertainment. The members are Hyolyn (often written Hyorin), Bora, Soyou and Dasom. On 3 June 2010 they released their debut single "Push Push" and the same day debuted on stage performing "Push Push" and "Here We Come". Members: *Bora *Hyorin <3 *Soyou *Dasom ''So Cool ''' '' Alone '' '' Loving You '' '' Other Songs #'''Shady Girl #'Push Push' #'Give It To Me' #'How Dare You' #'Holiday' #'Girl On Top' 'Super Junior (''B) 'Super Junior' (Korean: 슈퍼주니어; Syupeo Junieo) is a South Korean boy band. Formed in 2005 by producer Lee Soo-man of S.M. Entertainment, the group comprised a total of thirteen members at its peak. Super Junior originally debuted with twelve members, consisting of leader Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook and Kibum. Kyuhyun joined the group in 2006.' '''Known as the "Kings of the Hallyu (Korean) Wave", Super Junior launched into international recognition following the release of their best-selling single "Sorry, Sorry" in 2009, the title song of their most critically successful album ''Sorry, Sorry and were the best-selling K-pop artist for three years in a row.' '''Members:' *'Leeteuk (Inactive) <3' *'Heechul (Inactive)' *'Yesung (Inactive)' *'Han Geng (Former)' *'Kangin' *'Shindong' *'Sungmin' *'Eunhyuk <3' *'Donghae <3' *'Siwon' *'Ryeowook' *'Kibum (Inactive)' *'Kyuhyun <3' '''Sorry Sorry '' '' Bonamana '' '' Mr. Simple '' '' Other Songs #U''' #'It's You' #'No Other' #'A Short Journey' #'Sexy, Free, and Single' #'SPY' TVXQ (DBSK) (B'') TVXQ, initials of '''Tong Vfang Xien Qi' (Chinese: 東方神起), sometimes stylized as TVXQ!, is a South Korean pop group formed in 2003 under SM Entertainment. In South Korea they are known as Dong Bang Shin Ki (Korean: 동방신기), often abbreviated as DBSK. In Japan they are known as Tohoshinki (Japanese: 東方神起), where they are one of the very few K-pop acts seen exclusively as J-pop artists. Their name translates to "The Rising Gods of the East". Members: *Yunho *Changmin <3 *Jaejoong (Former) *Yoo-Chun (Former) *Junsu (Former) ''Mirotic ''' '' Keep Your Head Down '' '' Humanoids '' '' Others Songs: #'''Catch Me #'Before You Go' #'Purple Line' #'Beautiful Life' #'Picture of You' #'Rising Sun' Category:Blog posts